Guardian Angel
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Jason Todd thinks he is about to die but then is miraculously saved. He later finds the little angel who saved him, but then realizes that she needs some saving as well. Rated T for Jason's language. This is mostly fluff :)
1. Chapter 1

Chpt.1

 _Shit. I'm gonna die. Again. Second time around can't be too bad, right? Well, I hope it's not too bad… fuck it. I'm probably going to hell if the place exists. With the shit I've pulled, I'd be lucky if I ended up in limbo or as a ghost or some shit._

Red Hood a.k.a Jason Todd was limply laying in an ally, crimson blood oozing from his temple. He was shot in the head, everything was fuzzy, and he was going to die.

 _If I'm gonna die, couldn't this be hurried up. Everything hurts and I can feel my blood leaving this body. Maybe I could just shoot myself in the face and maybe I'll actually just die quickly… wait… my arm isn't moving. Did I break it? Shit. This really is a bad day._

Jason's fingers twitched, but that was all the movement he could accomplish and pain was seething from every joint and crack in his body. Tears ran down his cheeks from the sheer pain.

Then suddenly he felt… calm. A feeling of soothing warmth enveloped his body as if he was being wrapped in a blanket that came right out of the dryer.

In his vision he could see a glowing ethereal-like figure in front of him. He couldn't make out any of the figures' details, only that it was smaller, about four foot, and was a bright white color.

"An angel." Jason rasped out, surprised that he could speak to begin with.

"No. I'm not an angel." The figure stated, and Jason was surprised by how young and child-like the voice sounded.

"Not an angel? What are you then?" Jason questioned as the pain in his joints and head started to ebb away, but his eyesight was still fuzzy with everything seemed like a smeared watercolor picture.

"… I don't know." The voice whispered, then in a flash, the figure was gone, and Jason was left alone in the ally.

 _Great. About to die and I'm now hallucinating._ Jason thought as he ran a hand through his hair. However, the action made him pause.

 _I just used my fucking arm._ His hands then groped at his head, feeling no injuries and no pain. His temple was smooth without even a dent from where he had been shot only moments earlier.

He stood up feeling revived and healthy.

"What the fuck?"

~*~*~*~Several Days Later~*~*~*~

Jason had yet to figure out what happened to him that night in the ally way. He would have chalked it up to the event being that he was visited by an angel but the figure said that it _wasn't_ an angel, so Jason wasn't getting anywhere. If it wasn't an angel, then what was it? And why did it heal him? And how could it heal him?

The young man shook his head and tried to focus on his work, trying to figure out what time a certain drug deal was going to take place.

Unfortunately he wasn't getting much headway.

"Gotta clear my mind." Jason grunted, talking to no one in particular as he threw on his leather jacket and headed out the door of his safe house.

Jason strolled down the street with ease, not concerned that he was in one of the roughest parts of Gotham. Heavy gun fire could go off and nobody would even flinch. Jason's calm steps were halted when he heard a gruff voice shout,

"Work your magic!" however, that voice wasn't the one that caught Jason's attention.

"I can't!"

 _That voice_. Jason thought in shock. _It's the voice from whatever healed me._ Jason looked into an ally to see a big man pinning a little girl to the wall. Her hair was an odd white color and her eyes were a light blue. However, her skin was a dark chocolate color, making the contrast between her hair and eyes very prominent.

` "I need you to work your magic!" the large man pinning the girl exclaimed.

"I can't!"

"You can't or you won't?"

"I… I dunno… I just… I get tired a-and it hurts…"

"Selfish bitch!" the man raised his hand to slap the girl but that was when Jason drew out his gun and shot the man in the leg.

"Agh!" the man screamed, dropping the girl as he held his leg. The girl looked at the man, then at Jason, then sprinted away.

"Hey! Wait!" Jason shouted, but when the girl continued to run, he followed after her.

She was fast, but he was much faster. He gave the girl some credit for knowing the area well, though. She knew the ins and outs of the neighborhood and some of the best places to hide which told Jason one thing.

 _She's from the streets. She's a street kid. She knows the same places to run and hide when I was a kid living out here._ Jason thought, then smirked. He knew where she was running to.

Jason turned quickly, taking a different route to where he knew the girl would be heading.

He calmly reached the baker shop and leaned on the side coolly, waiting for the girl to come running out of the ally towards the shop.

The people who owned the bakery were good people who promised the Red Hood to help any kid who came running into the store. It was a place all the street kids knew about and people knew that to mess with the bakery would be to mess with Red Hood, so people made sure to not chase kids into the store or mess with kids who were in there.

He spotted the girl running towards the bakery, however, he intercepted and swiftly lifted the girl up over his shoulder and ran until he was alone with her in an ally.

"L-Let me go!" she exclaimed, struggling in the man's grip.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." Jason said calmly as he placed her onto the ground, but still held her tight. The girl was looking at him with distrust as she shook in fear.

"I just want to know something. Are you the one who helped heal me in the ally a few nights ago?" he inquired. The girl's eyes widened in surprise, telling Jason that yes, this was the girl. However, she adamantly shook her head,

"N-No. Heal? I don't heal. What's healing?" she sputtered her eyes wide and frightened.

"You're a horrible liar." Jason chuckled, wondering if he was ever that bad, but the girl tried to struggle out of Jason's firm hold.

"Please let me go. I don't want to heal right now… please." The girl whimpered, but Jason shook his head.

"Kid, I just wanted to say thank you."

"What?"

"I want to thank you for healing me. I thought I was going to die." Jason informed and the girl looked less frightened, her eyes softening and the tension draining from her shoulders.

"Oh…" she whispered. "Nobody's ever thanked me before."

"Well, that's pretty rude." Jason huffed, but he eyed the girl. She was too skinny for Jason's liking with a ragged sweatshirt that was two sizes too big for her, tattered jeans, and shoes with the soles looking like they were almost worn through.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat and drink? It could be my thank you present to you." Jason stated and the girl stared at him skeptically.

"Some men put things in women's drinks and then bad things happen. Ms. Kyle told me that." she stated and Jason smiled, happy that Selina was looking out for street kids in some ways.

"I can take you to a restaurant where you can order whatever you want. I won't touch your food." Jason informed sincerely and the girl mulled it over.

"Would I get to choose the place?" she inquired slowly.

"Sure, as long as it's in walking distance." Jason shrugged. The girl worried her lip between her teeth, then said,

"Then… then can you take me to the Applebee's on the next block… the food always smells good."

"Sure thing." Jason nodded as he released the girl's arm and the two headed towards the restaurant.

"I'm Jason, by the way. Jason Todd." The young man introduced himself and the girl was fighting a small smile on her face. It was clear that the girl was happy how the events of the day were panning out, but she clearly didn't want the stranger she had just met to know.

"My name's Izzy." She informed. "Just Izzy."

"Is that short for anything."

"It's short for Isabell. But Izzy is what a lot of people around here call me. Except for Ms. Selina. She calls me Tabby." There was fondness in the girl's voice when she spoke about the beautiful cat burglar.

"Do you hang around Ms. Selina often?" Jason inquired, but the girl shook her head.

"Not a lot. She'll give me some food and recommend me to different places to stay at when I see her. She said that it'd be dangerous if I hung around her a lot."

"I see." Jason nodded. _It would be dangerous to have a kid to look after when you were a wanted criminal like Selina._ Jason thought to himself.

"Why exactly were you shot in the head?" Izzy inquired cocking her head to the side to look at Jason curiously. It took Jason a moment to realize that she was referring to the night before when he had been shot.

"Just got some people angry."

"Sounds like you got the _wrong_ people angry if you ask me." That made Jason chuckle.

"Yeah, that's about accurate."

It fell into comfortable silence as the two continued to walk but Jason noticed something off about the girl. Yes, she was obviously happy that she was getting food, but her eyes kept on glancing all around her. Her jaw was clenched, her arms locked at her side with her fists clenched and she would occasionally look behind her.

"Nervous about something?" Jason inquired and Izzy looked up at the man with apparent worry.

"I… I've gotten the wrong people angry too." She said in a soft voice.

"It's fine, Izzy. You're with me. Whoever you got angry isn't going to mess with you while you're walking next to me." Jason beamed, figuring that it was probably a small street gang giving her grief. However, Izzy shook her head.

"No… no they are very powerful people. I just gotta be careful."

Before Jason could say anything else, they had reached the Applebee's and the girl's serious face broke into a large smile as she jumped energetically foot to foot.

"Let's get something for you to eat, Kiddo." Jason smirked as he ruffled the girl's hair and the two entered the restaurant, unaware of the eyes watching them from across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

"Thank you for the food Mr. Todd."

"I told you, you can call me Jason. And it wasn't a problem. It _was_ a thank you meal after all." Jason left the tip on the table as he and the young girl made their way out of the building. The girl stayed close to his side the entire time.

Lunch was interesting with the girl. Jason told her to feel free to order whatever she wanted from the menu, however she didn't seem like she wanted to take Jason for granted. Izzy only ordered two items, biting her lip when Jason asked if she was sure that was all she wanted. Jason shook his head, then ordered about ten more items for the girl to eat, telling her that he would help her eat any left overs if she needed help.

Well, she didn't need help when the food came. She somehow managed to eat nearly every plate that was brought out. Jason was afraid to ask when her last meal was.

They didn't talk much since Izzy seemed to be busy stuffing her face with pretzel sticks and French onion soup, but Jason didn't particularly care. He knew that she was a street kid and almost every street kid had a sad past. Jason didn't think he wanted to hear hers just yet, especially when she looked like she was in her personal heaven as she ate her food.

"Please tell me that you've got someplace safe to stay tonight." Jason stated, looking down at Izzy, and the girl's face dropped at the question. However, just as her face dropped she quickly recovered, smiling sweetly at Jason.

"I got a place. I'll be fine." Jason knew that she was lying through her teeth. It was the same shit that he would say when he was a kid. However, he knew that he couldn't force her to tell him that she probably didn't have any place to stay for that night, at least not any place safe.

The two walked out of the building and were walking side by side with no destination completely in mind. It was clear that Izzy didn't want to leave the safety of Jason and Jason didn't want to leave the girl defenseless, knowing that she didn't have any specific safe place to stay.

"So, Kid, this place that you're staying at…" Jason chewed the inside of his cheek, not knowing where exactly he was going with this. "Is it nice?"

"Uh… yeah. Yes. It's very nice. The nicest." Izzy nodded and it pained Jason to hear a street kid be such a terrible liar. Her eyes were nervously glancing around while her hands fiddled with her unnaturally white hair. All the while she stuck to Jason's side like glue.

"Kid…" Jason started but then noticed how the girl stiffened and her eyes locked onto something across the street.

"You need to run, Jason." She whispered, then abruptly sprinted through the street. Jason swiftly followed after her but then noticed that several men were running behind them.

"Who are those men?"

"They work for Two face."

"Two face?"

"Yes! He's a very mean gangster who wants to… ugh! Just run! Split off from me and stay safe!" she exclaimed as the two weaved and sprinted around the city streets.

"Izzy, I'm not going to just leave you when-" Izzy shot him a look of frustration, but then made a sharp turn, forcing them apart.

And just like that, the men were only chasing Izzy. They could have cared less about whoever Jason was.

 _Big mistake._ Jason thought as he tailed after them.

All the while Izzy felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest and her lungs burned. The thin soles of her shoes slapped loudly against the street and her mind was busy trying to figure where the best places to turn and hide would be.

She made a sharp turn right into an ally but her face paled as she realized that she made a wrong turn and that the ally she turned into was a dead end.

Backing up, Izzy was about to turn out of the alleyway but it was too late. Three large men were already blocking her off from the exit and she slowly started backing away from them, looking around frantically.

"No… go away! Leave me alone!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide, trying to figure a way out of the situation.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, kid. Two face will take good care of you." One of the man stated, but Izzy shook her head, tears running down her cheeks.

"Y-You're lying." She whispered, shaking. That just caused the men to laugh.

"We wouldn't lie, kid. Two face will treat you real nice." Another man stated with a smile as he and the others got closer to Izzy.

The girl looked at them with horror, but then her eyes settled on a pipe. Quickly, Izzy snatched the metal pipe up and held it like a baseball bat.

"Stay away! I'll… I'll hurt you!"

"The little angel is going to hurt us?" one of the men laughed as he and the others walked closer to the girl.

"G-go away! Go away!" she was shaking, clutching the pole tightly and trying to figure out if she should really hit them and if so, which one to hit.

 ** _BANG!_** Izzy dropped the pipe in her hands and jumped at the gunshot. One of the men dropped to the ground and after several more gunshots rang out, all of the men were on the asphalt with blood seeping from their heads.

"Izzy, you okay?" the girl looked up to see Jason running over to her, putting away his gun.

"Y-you just killed them."

"Yeah, I do that to gangsters sometimes." Jason chuckled, but noticed the unnerved look the girl had as she stared at the corpse. "Hey, no need to stare at them. Here, come with me. I'll take you to my safe house and you can explain everything, like why these guys were after you, alright?"

Izzy's eyes were still focused on one of the dead men but she slowly nodded her head.

"Izzy, look at me." Jason got into her line of vision and noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"I… I don't want to heal them." She whispered.

"You don't have to." Jason said as gently as he could. The girl seemed frozen in place, her mind on the dead bodies only feet away from her.

"Everything's going to be alright, Izzy." Jason stated as he lifted the girl up. Knowing that she would be tempted to stare at the corpse, Jason guided the girl's head into his shoulder. "I got you, Kid, and I'm going to help you out."

"Why?" he heard the girl's muffled question into his shoulder. "Why are you helping me?"

 _I honestly have no idea, kid. Because in some sort of fucked up way I see myself as a street kid in you? Because as a street kid you seem so… innocent? Like you're out of place? I mean sure, you're rough enough to be on the street but you're just too… too good._ "'Cuz I owe you one. You saved my life, seems fair if I help you out with yours, hmmm?"

After a long pause the girl finally spoke, still into Jason's shoulder as he walked to his safe house. Technically Izzy could look without having to worry about seeing dead corpses, but Jason had rather that the girl rest into his shoulder.

"Thank you." Her muffled voice reached Jason's ears and he let out a light chuckle.

"No prob, kid. It's what I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so it's been forever with graduating college and looking for jobs and careers dealing with my major so I'll still be touch and go, but hopefully I can get back into the swing of writing here!**

 **~Laces**

Chpt.3

"Alright Kid, home sweet home," Jason sighed as he walked into the apartment building that was currently serving as his safe house. He had only been living in it for about two days so it actually wasn't as messy as usual. That didn't mean that the ground wasn't littered with beer cans and some old bullet casings.

Jason made a mental note that he needed to tidy up some when he wasn't too busy.

 _What would Alfred say if he saw this mess?_ Jason wondered, remembering the old man fondly.

With one hand, he cleared away the couch then gingerly placed the girl onto it. Her eyes seemed to be off in the distance while a shiver ran through her every so often.

Kneeling in front of the girl so he was in her line of vision, Jason gently grabbed her hands and her eyes focused on him.

"Izzy? Are you alright? Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he inquired and the girl shook her head, but she gripped Jason's hands back.

"I don't wanna go to Two Face." There were tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"And you don't have to. I promise that I will see to it that you will be safe from him," Jason said, but Izzy shook her head.

"Y-you don't understand. He is powerful. He can h-hurt so many people. He hurts so m-many…" Izzy's voice broke off into sobs as she curled into herself and cried.

 _What did she see him do that got her like this?_ Jason wondered. All the while his blood was starting to boil. _Two Face fucking around with adults and superheroes fine, that's shitty life. But this is a kid._

"Hey, Izzy, shhhhh," Jason spoke softly, trying to calm to girl. "He may be powerful, but trust me, I'm powerful too. I've gone toe to toe with Two Face before and got him sent away. I can do it again."

Izzy's tears started to dissipate as she stared at Jason with surprise.

"Y-you fought him before? Are you Batman?" Jason let out a short laugh at that.

"No, kid. I'm definitely not. You probably know me though. I go by the Red Hood," Jason said and the girl's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head.

" _You're_ the Red Hood? You do so much. I've never thought I'd ever meet you but you set up all those places for us kids to hide at if we're in trouble. That's how you knew to find me at the bakery." She looked at Jason as if she were meeting an idol. "You're amazing."

"Thanks for the ego boost, kid. I'm really not all that great though." Jason was happy that she wasn't crying anymore, but he knew that he needed to ask her how she got tangled up with the likes of Two-Face.

He moved from his position from kneeling in front of Izzy to sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but if I'm going to help you out, I need to know everything," Jason said slowly, his tone taking a more serious manner. Izzy nodded, her face becoming more serious to match Jason's.

"Why does Two Face want you? Have you met him before?" Jason watched as her face fell completely, her eyes looking down at her worn shoes.

"Yes, I met him before," she said, then chewed on her lip before she continued. "I lived with my Granma my entire life. She was a nice lady, but she died. She died and I couldn't bring her back. I could bring back her cats and plants… but I lost her. I think it was because she wasn't sick or anything. It was just her time." Izzy picked at her fingers, mulling over what to say next.

Jason could tell by the look on her face that despite it being her Granma's time, she still felt responsible for not being able to bring her back.

"After that, I was put in foster care. The man and woman I was sent to were really mean and the woman, Suzan, told me that I couldn't keep dying my hair. I told her that I didn't but she smacked me and told me that lying would never be tolerated. I lived with them for several years and they hurt me a lot. Suzan was angry with me a lot since my hair never stopped being white and she thought I was dying it behind her back. Jacob was the man. He was mean too. He drank a lot and cussed at me. So, when I turned eight I ran away. I don't think they cared much to find me."

It was clear now to Jason that this was the first time she was telling anyone this.

"It was when I was on the street that I met Two Face. One of his men saw me healing a cat in the ally so he told me that he would bring me to a man who would help me out. I met Two Face and he said that he would give me anything I ever needed as long as I helped him. I agreed because it was winter and I was really cold. I thought the work would be something like cleaning or helping to cook or something like that. But really… he would do awful things. He would question people about things and then he'd flip a coin and if it was a good side he would keep interrogating them. If it was a bad side he'd shoot them in the head. That's when he had me come in. I'd heal the person and then Two Face would start interrogating them again. Then he'd flip his coin and sometimes would shoot and I'd have to heal. It was so awful. People would beg him to stop. They would beg me to let them die, but Two Face said that if I didn't keep healing them that he would shoot _me_." Izzy shivered. "Healing hurts after a while… but I couldn't stop doing it. Two Face gave me a roof over my head and some warm clothes and food, but he made sure I would never leave my room unless he was moving to another building or if he needed me to heal. One day when one of his men guarding my door was asleep, I ran off. I've been running from them ever since." Izzy's face went blank for a moment. Then she looked confused.

"Did it feel good to talk about all off that?" Jason questioned and Izzy nodded.

"Yeah… I never wanted to talk about it… but it feels nice," Izzy said, her voice slightly puzzled. "I have bad memories but I never knew talking about it all would feel this way."

"Yeah, talking stuff out usually helps." Jason said, smiling at the girl but internally he was furious.

 _Two Face was using her to torture people. If Bruce doesn't stop me I'm putting a fucking bullet in Two Face's brain for that._

"I'm going to talk to some people and see what I can do. In the meantime, I think you should rest."

"Wait, you mean that you'll help me? Even though I did those bad things to people?" the girl inquired and Jason could see the guilt in her eyes.

"Izzy, that wasn't your fault, that was Two Face. I'm going to help you, but you're going to need some rest alright? Do you mind sleeping here on the couch?"

Izzy didn't answer. She was staring at him in shock and happiness, and Jason wondered how long it had been since someone showed her this much care.

"Izzy?"

"Thank you… I mean, please let me stay on the couch it's really comfy. Thank you… thank you so much."

"Hey, you saved my life. I owe you one," Jason said, smiling at the girl. "I'll grab you a blanket so you're comfortable."

Jason pulled off the quilt from his bed since he didn't get cold often, but by the time he came back out to the couch, Izzy was asleep.

Lowering the blanket over her, Jason made sure that the girl looked comfortable, then kicked back in a lounge chair to think.

 _I'll need to start asking around to find out Two Face's where abouts. Not to mention, I also need to make sure that this girl is safe and not alone while I'm doing that. If one of Two Face's goons trace her to this apartment while I'm out and it'll be a mess. I need someone to be here to watch over her while I'm gone._

Jason then perked up, an idea coming to mind.

 _And I know just the person._


End file.
